


The Attacker's Guilt

by LiTtleCraZy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiTtleCraZy/pseuds/LiTtleCraZy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He licked his upper lip. Sweat dripping down from his forehead bringing streaks of light on his face. His breath now came out in huffs. His face half – pained, half – pleasure. He waited for this moment a long time, and now hours went by like minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attacker's Guilt

** The Attacker’s Guilt **

He licked his upper lip. Sweat dripping down from his forehead bringing streaks of light on his face. His breath now came out in huffs. His face half – pained, half – pleasure. He waited for this moment a long time, and now hours went by like minutes.

He spread the legs of his victim, tied him down in an awkward position, he thrusts in. Pain, struggle, moan and a stifled scream ring around the empty room. The victim tightens his grip on the bed and shut his eyes, praying that this is only a nightmare. He pulls out leaving his victim with relief only to pain him once more.  He holds his body in position, licks the sweat off of his lower back. The victim stiffens and whimpers in the darkness.

No one hears no one cares, after all noise was one thing common around these paths. He again shifts his victim closer now and explores his body and kisses the wounds that were inflicted to him during battles. Wounds created on him would only heal after all. He licked the edge of his earlobe which now turned pink in the moonlight, he wandered across the neck and kissed the cheek bones that were distinctively outlined.

He turned the victim around, to look at his frightened face and the reflections in his eyes that saw a monster deep within. He breathed it all in, and kissed him passionately. His tongue didn’t stop to consider how deep in it could go. His victim choked and once more tears flowed from his eyes.

“Stop… please stop” was a plea he cried out again and again. But nothing was heard in the ears of the assailant. He moaned and cried, he choked on his own saliva. But the attacker was not moved.

If only… if only it wasn’t you who I fell in love with. If it was only left alone due to my needs. I hate myself, I really do. They see you as a monster but after this can they really judge? How can you live such a life? How can you have such a horrible life and still live through it? I envy you, I really do. And this, this is just a punishment I give to you. But I love you, I love you.

The assailant came out more harsher, he went in hard, taking all his pain out on his victim. The victim that he loved. He lifted his victim’s cock and placed it in his mouth. He began to suck.  Again pain and struggle, the victim was forced to endure this, feeling pathetic and hopeless. Semen splattered out leaving one of them satisfied. He started licking the cock and then licked the semen off the victim’s legs.

His sight got hazy, he was about to pass out.

When will this stop? When can I go? Please, I beg of you stop. Stop. Whatever I did, please forgive me and just stop. It hurts, it hurts. I don’t want it to go on. I’ll do whatever you want so please just have mercy on me. How did this happen? Till when will it go on?

To him minutes went by like hours.

The rope got loose and he felt his chance in getting out. But it slipped away when the assailant held his hands in a tight grip and sucked at his nipples. He groaned but stopped short.  His assailant slipped his legs between his and rubbed his cock with his.

After a while the victim had no choice but to give in. Now he kissed at his bare chest and attempted to bruise his victim. But it only healed.

He could escape if he wanted. He could anytime, ever since I captured him he could. Why wouldn’t he? Why can’t I stop this? Why does he allow it to go on? He is beautiful no doubt, he is. I could never ever want more than look at his beauty every day. I want him. No, I need him.

He kissed his side and heard him whimper again. ‘This is torture’ he thought ‘ but I need it.’ It felt good thinking of excuses and reasons for his behavior. He felt more relaxed doing it and he felt he had a purpose in life.

Their breathes collided in synchs as they huffed. The bed was wet and filled with a mixture of semen and sweat.

The victim’s breath became calmer and slowly turned to normal breathing. He’s passed out. The attacker unties him and sit on the edge looking down at him. His chest raising up and down and the outline of his chest shone by the moonlight. He turns away and the victim slowly opens his eyes.

The victim got up checking his wrists. He could escape now. He was free. But something stopped him. There was a shine, streaks of it on the assailants face. He was crying.

“I’m so sorry Eren. I’m so sorry.” The victim heard him say. “I never meant it. I just didn’t know when to stop. I’m so sorry.” He can’t forgive him. Not after what he has been through. Eren got up and planned on walking away or running to get help. He thought that his assailant would stop him. But he sat in the same position, crying.

Speaking to your attacker on the same night you were attacked is not easy.

“Heichou… no Rivaille” there was fear in his voice. “I will never forgive you. Never! Everything you did will forever leave scars. But I pity you. I hope you live in guilt the rest of your life if you really mean your sorry.”

Eren walked away wrapped with the sheet. Opened the door and just before he shut it he heard the words ‘ I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... Sorry the ending is a bit unnatural. But I hope you enjoyed it, I mean i hope you didn't because if you did I'd consider you weird. ( = . = ) But please do tell me where i have to improve. Thanks :)


End file.
